New King
by draco122
Summary: Percy Jackson after having his request refused by Zeus challenges him as the king of gods. Percy/Athena/Artemis paring. Challenge by Blacksheep123 the Sage
1. Chapter 1

This was a challenge issued by Blacksheep123 the sage. The challenge takes place after the first series of books. Percy request is refused and in anger Percy challenges Zeus as the king of the gods. Percy will be paired with Athena and Artemis but not right away in a few chapters.

Percy Jackson could not believe it. Actual he said to himself I can believe it. He had won the war and had defeated the titian leader Kronos. Many of his friends were given gifts by the gods. All of the gifts given made his friends happy. Percy was proud hi friends deserved the rewards they got. Percy was offered the highest gift the gods could bestow on a mortal the gift of immortality. However he felt that was selfish so he wanted something else. He wanted to something for others instead of just himself.

Instead he asked for a request and Zeus swore that if it was in his power and did not endanger the world he would do it. So Percy asked that all of the gods take an oath that they would claim all their kids by the time the kid reach the age of 12. (Can't remember exact age requested.) He also asked for Hades to be allowed back into the fold so to speak and that all children that had not been claimed yet be claimed. He also asked that the minor gods and goddess be given cabins at Camp Half Blood and be given more respect.

Percy's whole goal was to make sure that when the Titians rose again they would have a harder time doing it. Percy knew they would come back he wanted to make sure they would not have a willing army that time around. He had seen many people die he did not want more innocent people dying due to two sides fighting all the time. He did not want the minor god and goddess to fight on the Titians side.

A great shock came to him when Athena said. "This is a brilliant plan I would agree with it. It is as Percy said it will make the Titians next rise harder." Zeus said. "It will not be done. Things will stay as they are. Things have worked out well. Why should I change them?" (I know lame but it is all part of my plan.) Zeus had been in power a long time so he wanted to keep his power alive and well.

At first Percy was mad. He then got annoyed he then found everything funny. Athena and Artemis were watching him. Neither would admit it but Percy was growing on them. They may even love him both admitted to themselves. Athena respected him for his loyalty despite the fact he was the son of her enemy. He never gave up and would die for his friends. Artemis despite the fact that Percy was a man she still respected him.

He saved her and his friend. She knew Percy did not go on his quest to save her. He went to help Annabeth. Percy was able to change Zoe and to heal her. Artemis wondered if falling in love a second time was worth it for she did love someone before however he was killed. That was when she decided to become a maiden goddess. (More in a few chapters)

Both Athena and Artemis were watching him. They were just as mad as Percy was by their father's choice. They were shocked when Percy started to laugh. Zeus shouted. "What is so funny? I fail to see what is so funny." Percy said. "You are. It is no wonder we almost lost. All of you are weak. The so called big three only care about screwing women. The only ones that are good in a fight are Ares, Athena and Artemis. The two best in a fight are Athena and Artemis."

Percy took a pause and looked at the war god in the eyes said. "I mean not to offend you Ares but having little battle training I was able to beat you." Ares wanted to get mad but Percy was right about that. So he said. "No offenses taken you are right." Percy said. "However I would never challenge Athena or Artemis to a fight. The big three are weak. Poseidon only cared about his place."

Zeus said trying to hold his anger in. "You better stop or I will." Percy cut him off by saying. "Or you will what blast me, make my life hell. News flash it already is hell. If you won't do my request there is only one thing I can do."

He drew riptide and said. "I Percy Jackson hear by challenge Zeus as the king of the Gods. You are not fit to bear the title." All the gods were shocked beyond anything. Poseidon said. "Please my son I beg you to reconsider." Annabeth said. "Percy please do not do this." Percy said. "I got nothing else to live for. My mother was killed it was Krono's last bit of revenge. The one I love does not love me back. So what is the point? If I die at least I died fighting for something important."

Zeus said. "Very well we fight in 1 day. Spend you last hours well." Percy left and went to Montauk and built a little shine to his mother. It was her favorite spot in the world. It was the best way to honor her. He said. "Mom I am sorry I could not protect you. I hope you are safe and happy. Please guide me and help me." Athena and Artemis were taking to each other. Artemis said. "Why would he do that?"

Athena said. "He promised he would help make the world better. He feels this will do that. He never goes back on his word something to love about him." Artemis said. "Agreed it is one of the many things to love about him." It was then that both heard what the other said.

Athena said. "So it seems we both love him." Artemis said. "Yeah it is strange. What do we do?" Athena said. "For now we give him our blessings and when he wins figure out a plan." Artemis said. "Both of us cannot be with him." Athena said. "As King of the Gods we can. Are you willing to share?" Artemis said. "I am willing to sister. Should we warn father?"

Athena said. "It is the right thing to do." The two went to their father and warned him. He brushed them off and told them he would win. The next day the battle was set up. Zeus said. "Now Percy as you know any of the other gods may bestow upon you there blessing or give you a gift. Do any wish to do so?"  
Ares raised his hands and shot a beam at Percy. He said. "I removed the curse I placed upon you. Let it be a fair fight. I also gave you some of my fighting styles. Have fun kid." Ares wanted a good show plus he respected Percy a little bit. Athena shot a beam at Percy and said. "I bestow my wisdom and battle strategy upon you. Use it with your natural skills the ones you have hidden." Artemis shot him with a beam and said. "I give you my skill. I may not be the best at close range but I have accuracy."

Percy bowed before the three and said. "Thank you I will treasure your gifts." Both fighters were armed and ready the battle was about to begin. He noticed his father did not give him anything. Percy was at first annoyed but then he realized that was the norm.

End of chapter.

Next chapter the battle and aftermath.


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter this chapter will be the battle and maybe the aftermath.

This is a review I got that I am not sure if I should laugh or get mad. "This is an absolute outrage! I can not believe you had the nerve to post this crap online! It is obvious you have no clue what your doing, and probably haven't even read the book. This is from someone who cares, QUIT WRITING AND NEVER GO BACK! ...Unless you decide to take writing lessons."

Now first of all this was a guest writing it so the person does not have the guts to speak using a pen name. Now yes I need writing lesson's that is a part of way I am on fanfiction in the first place. Second yes I have read these books. I have not read the Hero's series yet. I will at some point but I have read the first series. Last defense I would not write a fanfciton I knew nothing about. Now I do not mind flames but if you do not even have the guts to use a penname and can't give me reasons I will ignore you.

To the guest if you reading this. I will not quit. I thank you for the review. I will not insult you but next time give a name.

On a positive note I got seven reviews in four hours so thanks to all of you. Yes one was the above but I really don't care.

I do not own Percy Jackson.

This chapter will be slightly serious and slightly humorous.

Zeus was not nervous not nervous at all. He was the King of the Gods. In his arrogant mind he was the best. He had defeated the Titians and was very powerful. Both of these statements were true however it was eons ago that he defeated the Titians. He had become lazy so he was not as powerful as he boasted.

Percy Jackson was also not nervous. He knew he had a hard fight on his hands. He knew he might die. In fact he knew he had a very high chance. So why was he so claim and not nervous? The answer is simple. He had accepted death.

The samurai of ancient Japan, the gladiators of ancient Rome and the spartans of ancient Greece all had one thing in common. They all were trained to accept death and that was why they were the most fearsome fighters in history. (My thoughts only not may or may not be true.) Like them Percy had accepted death so he was ready to fight at his best.

The other thing going for him was that he had nothing to lose. Wisdom of battle would tell you don't fight someone that has nothing left to lose or at least thinks they have nothing left to lose. In Percy's case he truly had nothing left to lose only his life which to him was hopeless.

So he drew his sword he did not have his battle armor. It was dented in the final battle with Kornos and he had not had the time to repair it. Zeus had no armor on but he had a sword. He did not think armor was needed. Zeus started off by shooting off a massive amount of lighting at Percy. So much so that no one could see Percy.

A huge amount of smoke was created and when it cleared a large dome of rocks was seen. Zeus walked away thinking he had won the battle. A blast of water hit him square in the chest. It caused him to stumble back a few feet. Everyone heard Percy say. "You are so weak that a little blast of water makes you stumble."

Zeus was not happy by the comment. He unleashed even more lightning bolts on Percy. Once again Percy protected himself with the earth. Now many may be wondering about that. Poseidon was also the god of earthquakes. So Percy had gained that power as well. He used it to break the earth in the battle field and it protected him. He also dodged some of the lightning bolts.

Zeus kept on shooting them. He stopped when he was stabbed in the left arm with a sword. Before he could counter attack he was hit in the jaw with a fist made of pure water. It caused him go up a few feet and to fall to the ground. Percy was laughing. "You are really weak I have landed three good blows on you. You have yet to hit me once."

Zeus jumps up and charges with his sword. He goes for a downward swing. Percy blocks it with Riptide. Percy counters with a slash that draws golden blood. He then back flips out of the way form what would be a devastating blow. Percy smiled and said. "Is that all you got?"

On the sidelines Artemis asked. "What is Percy doing?" Athena said. "What he is doing is stupid and insane but absolutely brilliant at the same time." To answer further the question she knew her sister was going to ask she said. "He is trying to get dad to lose his cool which will get him to not fight the right way." Ares was with them and he said. "I agree it is so much fun to watch. I am so glad I gave the kid my blessing."

Percy was having fun. He kept dodging Zeus strikes. Not a single one has landed. Percy said. "Kornos was better then you. Heck Grover is better with a sword then you are and he does not like to use swords. Actual he doesn't use a sword." These insults were enraging Zeus. Zeus went for a strike which Percy blocked. He then broke away the sword and then stabbed Zeus right in the chest. On a mortal the wound would have killed him or her.

Zeus tried to attack Percy since Riptide got stuck in his chest. Percy released the blade and jumped back to avoid the strikes. Zeus said. "It looks like you are without your sword." Percy said. "For now I am that is true." Percy gathered the water around him and shaped it into the form of a sword.

Zeus fired lighting at the sword that Percy held. Percy rolled his eyes and released the sword letting the water drop to the ground. He then sent it at Zeus and had it form into a spear before stabbing him in the left leg. Zeus was not doing well he knew. His left arm was useless at the moment. A sword was in his chest and his left leg was just stabbed. So the left side of his body was useless right now.

Percy said. "It to me is a shock that Western Civilization has survived with you as the King." Zeus said. "Like you could do any better Jackson." Percy said. "I am not saying I can do better but unlike you when I am giving good advice I would listen to it. A good leader must listen to all around them. By the way the lighting at the water really like I did not see that coming."

Zeus charged once more. He went for a series of slash's at Percy which were all dodged. Percy then grabbed Riptide and pulled it out of Zeus's chest. He did it by using the same strength needed to do earthquakes. He then as he pulled it out stabbed Zeus once in his right leg and performed a spin attack. He finished the combo off with strong blast of water.

Zeus was knocked away but he was not down. He was hurt but he was still powerful and very dangerous. Percy said. "I am having fun what about you Zeusy?" Hades snickered at this name. Ares was having a great time. This was a fun fight. Artemis said to Athena. "I now see what he is doing. I am impressed and starting to love him more." Athena said. "I agree." Both heard a voice they really did not want to hear. It was Aphrodite the goddess of love. She said. "My two sisters falling in love I never would have seen this day."

Athena and Artemis were not amused by this. Aphrodite said before her sisters attacked her. "I mean no harm I am not surprised at all. I saw your feelings for him grow." Artemis asked. "So how does he feel about us?" Athena asked. "Who does he love?" Aphrodite said. "He respects you two. You two are the only ones he respects. It is why he did not join the Titians in the war. He lost all faith in all the gods expect you two. He figured with you two ruling there was hope."

Aphrodite took a pause before saying. "As for who he loves I do not know. He has hidden his heart very well. I have never been able to figure it out. A few signs point to your daughter Annabeth Athena but I am not sure. He guards his heart and guards it very well. However I have been able to learn a few things."

Aphrodite did not go on sense Zeus roared at being called that name. Percy said. "I called you that name five minutes ago and you just now getting mad. Wow I am not sure if I should laugh at you or feel bad for you." Zeus summoned a massive amount of lighting. Some of the largest he has summoned for a single battle against a mortal. It was enough power to wipe out half of New York City.

When the smoke cleared a dome of ice was seen but Percy was not in it. Zeus had a smug look he thought he had won. However he felt a blade stab him in the back. He was then kicked hard with a foot made of water. He tried to get up but felt ice holding him down. He then saw Percy with his sword at his throat.

Zeus fired lighting form his mouth hoping to hit Percy. Percy jumped out of the way and fired three blast of water at Zeus. All three felt like a train was being slammed into him. Percy may have had victory in his grasp but he knew Zeus would not go down that easily. Zeus felt the ice slowly creeping up his body as it was incasing him in it.

Percy said. "The ice cannot be broken. You would need a fire hotter than the earth's core for it to even have a chance. By the time you burn off an inch five inch's would have covered you. Do you yield?" Zeus struggled and struggled to break the ice. After what felt like hours but was only 15 minutes he was incased in the ice. Percy was the winner.

After he was declared the winner a beam of energy shot form Zeus and hit Percy. Percy fell to the ground. Apollo was on the ground next to him examining him. After a few moments he said. "Percy is fine he is undergoing a transformation." All the gods heard a voice say. "He has absorbed the powers of the pervious king of the gods." Looking up the gods see the Fates and are unsure about them being here it could either be good or bad.

The middle one says. "Percy Jackson is now the new King of the Gods. He has taken all of Zeus's powers and titles and domains." After a few minutes Percy woke up. He said. "Why is my head hurting so much and why do I feel different." Percy sees the fates and like the other gods he is unsure about the fates. The middle fate said. "Percy Jackson by right of battle you are the new King of the Gods. May your reign be long and better then before you."

Hera was not happy. She said. "As Queen of the Gods I grant the new King of the Gods Athena and Artemis as spoils of war. Form this day forward they are yours to do with as you wish. You can't free them form this." She shot her step daughters with a beam and a bracelet with snake on it was seen on their arms near their shoulders.

Hera said. "These will force them to do as you say and they can only be removed if you allow it." Percy said. "Athena, Artemis take those bracelets and smashed them on the ground please. We will talk later about the rest of this and finding away to free you two but for now please get rid of the bracelets." The two still in shock did it. Percy said. "Hera for that display I am unsure what to do with you. You are stripped of your title as Queen of the Gods. You may for now keep your powers unlike Zeus. He is mortal now and that ice is all that is keeping him alive."

A beam hit Hera and she fell to the ground. Percy said. "In three days time we will meet back here. Any ideals or plans you have or request bring them. Poseidon bring Triton and your wife, Hades bring Nico and your wife and Artemis bring Thalia. Athena and Artemis please stay behind." He took a pause before saying. "Someone get Hera out of here please. Hermes get Demeter here. I don't care how you get her here. At this meeting I will let you know what will happen. I am going to make changes." The other gods were a little nervous. They had not seen this side of Percy before. It scared them all but also made them curious.

Percy, Athena and Artemis were sting in a room. It was the house that belonged to Zeus but was now Percy's. He looked at the two goddess's and said. "I am sorry about this I did not know this would happen. Here is my order. You are to live your lives the way you were before this happened." This shocked the two goddess's. They were at his mercy he could do anything to them and they could not stop it.

Artemis asked. "Why do you want Thalia here?" Percy said. "I am not going to harm her. I am going to give her some of her father's power it belongs to her. I can't give her his titles since I have them."

Artemis asked. "Why did she not give your Aphrodite?" Percy said. "Aphrodite has helped her." Athena asked shocked. "What makes you say that?" Percy said. "Hera always knew who Zeus slept with always knew. Aphrodite told Hera. Hera protected Aphrodite."

Percy said after gathering his courage. "Athena I have a request if you do not want to do it I understand. I understand you hate me." Athena was deeply hurt by that but she understood. She said. "What is your request?" Percy said. "I need an advisor and I would like you to be it."

Athena said. "If you think I hate you why ask me?" Percy said. "You are the one that knows the laws better than I do. I need all the help I can get." Artemis asked. "Why did you let us go?" Percy said. "I don't think others should be forced to stay with ones they hate. It is not right to have the two that hate you be near you."

Athena said. "I will be your advisor. I will see you tomorrow to work on the meeting." With that she flashed away. Artemis bowed and flashed away as well. Both of the goddess met up with Aphrodite at her home. Athena and Artemis were hurt that Percy thought they hated him.

Aphrodite said. "I did not get to say it before he respect you both but he thinks you both hate his very guts and wish to see him dead." Artemis said. "You said you knew what he was looking for what is it?" Aphrodite said. "Looks mean nothing to him and I mean nothing. I could change myself into the most beautiful woman in the world and he would not take interest in me." She took a pause and said. "It is what is in the head and the heart that matter to him."

Once more she took a pause before saying. "He likes smart girls and girls that are powerful and do not fit into what society says they should be. I warn you the idea of having two wives he will not like he will not like even a little bit. You will have to us his weakness against him." Athena asked. "Is there a chance?"

Aphrodite liked this she was the one that had power and her sisters did not normally it is not the case. She said. "It will take time. Get him use to the idea that you love him and do not hate him. It will not be easy when he finds out both of you love him. Become his friends and use not hurting his friends to your advantage." So the three made plans and Athena left to get ready to speak with Percy and Artemis left to see her hunters. They were camped out in Central Park in the woods. Aphrodite worked on helping her sisters find love.

End of chapter. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I am getting so many positive reviews for this story. I never saw it coming

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON

It was the day after the fight with Zeus. Percy had woken up and he was hungry. He went to the kitchen and made some food. After he ate it he started to explore Mount Olympus. He was met by Ares and the God of War offered to give him the tour. Seeing he had no one else he figured he might as well accept the offer.

After the tour Percy said to Ares. "Thanks for your help. You are annoying and like fights too much but in the end you were there. So for that I thank you. I must leave you here so that I may see what new powers I have and how little control I have over them." He left leaving the War God very stunned. After a few moments Ares smiled he had made the right choice in siding with Percy. He muttered to himself. "Things are going to get very interesting with you in charge. I can't wait to see the shit hitting the fan I wonder who is going to get it. Even if it is me it would be funny."

Ares many assumed was not bright in the head. That was not true. He was very smart. He was able to figure out it was Luke that took the master blot after all. He just did not like to us his brain very often. He was a fighter not a thinker. He was often on the field of battle. He knew he did not use his brain much he was going to have to change that. So he knew he made the right choice since a new leader was needed.

Now many would think that Ares would want to be in charge. That was not the case not even close to it. In fact Ares did not want to be the King of the Gods. The reason was simple. He was a warrior not a politician and being the King meant being a politician. Leading on a battlefield was different. He knew Percy would make a great King and he would gladly serve Percy. Ares respected people who had power and who used it well. Percy was one of them. He was tuff but fair at the same time.

Annabeth was not happy. Actual that statement needs to be looked at more closely. She was happy she was just mad at herself. About a year ago Percy told her that he had feelings for her and he might love her. He asked if they could date and they could explore if they had feelings for each other. She told him that she did not feel the same way. She cared about him and saw him as a friend and a brother but she did not love him and never would love him like that.

She now realized her mistake. She was not jealous that Percy became the King of the Gods. No she was happy for him. She would wish him well. She did not even care that she could have been the Queen of the Gods if she had told Percy she needed to wait and see how she felt or if she agreed with his plan or if she had followed her heart at the time. At the time her heart was screaming at her to tell him she loved him. She did not listen. It was not until during a lull in the final battle that she realized she did love him. "Is there a chance I wonder?" She heard a voice say. "No there is no chance. You had it and you blew it plain and simple."

Looking up Annabeth sees her best female friend Thalia. "It can't be the end I must have a chance. I can't accept that it is over." Annabeth said. Thalia sighed at her friends thoughts. Annabeth was very smart expect when it came to matters of the heart. Thalia started to play her part. She was going to see if Annabeth was worthy of her brother. Depending on how Annabeth acted depended on if Thalia would help her.

"I am sorry but it is over. He only sees you as a sister right now. If you told him you loved him now he would think you only said it so you could be Queen." Thalia said. Yes she and the other hunters were told about the leadership change. They were they when Percy issued the challenge. They did not see the fight.

Artemis told them all that had happened. Thalia found it funny. "I knew he would do that freeing you and all. It is so him." A few of the hunters were ok but most did not care either way. A few were too young to understand. No one out right hated it. A few were actually happy about it. Annabeth started to cry. Thalia let her cry and just held her.

After she was done she was better. It hurt but she would get over it and would be ok. Annabeth walked away and Thalia shook her head. She had to fight the urge to shoot Annabeth. The truth was Percy still loved her a little bit. It was a long shot but if Annabeht really cared she would have made an attempt and she would have succeeded in it. It only showed that her friend did not care about her brother which meant she was not worthy which meant she would not help.

Artemis seeing her second in command so anger asked her what was wrong. "Annabeth she was playing with my brother's emotions and heart and that is not cool with me." You see Thaila and Percy had a brother sister relationship. They would pick on each other but beat up anyone else that tried to pick on the other. It was funny at times very funny.

"So does he love her?" Artemis asked. Thaila was a little surprised by this but she answered anyway. "He did, about two years ago he confessed to her and she told him she did not love him. He was really badly hurt. He actual begged me to kill him. He even offered to be the dummy for the hunters. You were away for a few weeks then." Artemis was shocked by that.

"As for Aphrodite he told me since she does not bother the hunters. How he hid it from her I do not know nor do I care to know how he did it. Annabeth cried for like half an hour he cried for many days. I hope he finds someone soon. He needs someone he has no one left. Only me but I can't be anymore then a casually sister and friend." Artemis left her hunters and told Athena what she had discovered. Thalia vowed that she would help her brother find someone worthy to rule by his side as his queen.

Percy was having a great time. He found his new powers to be easy to use. He knew it would take a lot of training to get them mastered but now he had time that he could devote to it. He sat down and stared to read. He had found Zeus's journals last night. He had 10 thousand of them. Percy had already read the first 25 of them. He had learned a little bit about the King of the gods. He also learned a bit more about the history of the world.

He was reading the journals for a few reasons. The main one was to learn the thought process behind some of Zeus decisions during his reign as King of the Gods. The second was it was fun to read. The third reason is he did not want to make the same mistakes. Athena was trying to find Percy. She had just come from her home. Artemis's news got her mad. She now knew her own daughter caused Percy to engage in a duel that could have resulted in his death.

She was not surprised to find Percy in the training field. She was surprised to see him reading. Before she got to his location Percy looked up and flashed away to his house. Athena followed. "Before we start would you like some tea or something to eat." Athena was a little hungry so she agreed to food that Percy made. It was good really good.

Percy smiled at Athena when she ate his food. "Ok I know the laws of the council thankfully Zeus left them all in a book and it was easy to read. Now I would like to know a few things." Percy said to Athena. She just nodded her head at that.

"Now one what things may come up? Anything that anyone has tried to get passed before and have failed or any request that have been denied before." Athena filled him in on all of what she thought may be brought up. She finished. "Artemis will ask to make her hunters her daughters. If it is allowed it will mean she has a cabin at the camp and she can recruit form anyone that is left over. She wants to treat her hunters as her daughters. She is forced to call them hunters and not daughters. It has bothered her greatly."

Percy did not see that coming. "Why has it been denied before?" Athena thought about it before she spoke. She had been trying to figure out the reason for thousands of years.

"To be honest I do not know. I have many guess's ranging from rational to irrational." She said. She was for it and had been trying to help Artemis get it done for a long time. Both have given up but now there may be a chance. Percy's face the whole time was one of wonder and mirth. However his face changed to serious the deadly serious that he reserved for battle. The one that said I am going to kill you and not care about it.

"I know about Orion and his connection to Artemis and Apollo tricking her into killing him. What does she know?" Athena was stunned. She looked at Percy before. "She knows he was killed by a god. She does not know it was her that did it and that she was tricked and her father prevented anyone form telling her the truth. I have tried to tell her but Zeus threatened to kill my kids."

Percy raised his arm and shot out a small bolt. He also got Zeus's memories and knowledge so he knew what he was doing in this case. He could summon any of the other gods or all of them. A few seconds later Apollo appeared in a flash.

Percy not wanting to beat around the bush looked the Sun God in the eyes. "I know what you did to Orion. You are to tell your sister what you did before the meeting." Apollo was sacred. "I can't she will blast my kids." Percy looked as if he did not care about that for he really did not care. Some of them were his friends but that was life.

"So you would have it coming. You hurt your sister in the worst way possible. A brother is supposed to protect his sibling. I was not the best brother to Tyson but I have changed. You have three days. If you have not told her I will let her do as she wishes to your kids. I am letting her decide what your punishment should be. If you tell her I will not let her harm your kids. If you don't tell her then they are fair game." He took a pause. "I will even gather them all up in an area where she can hunt them down one by one."

Apollo sighed. "Ok I will tell her now. I never wanted to hurt her I have been trying to protect her." Percy shook his head. "I understand that but what you did was interfere in her personal life. She has never done it with you. She has stayed out of your personal life. Even if some of the women you been with she should have killed." Apollo flashed away to his sister.

Athena was shocked. She had been trying to get Apollo to confess to his sister for thousands of year yet he never did. In less than ten minutes Apollo agreed to do it. Athena looked at Percy. "You will do well. So what are your plans?"

Percy told her what he was planning on doing. Athena listened and added a point or two that was good. Percy took note of them and agreed. After about three hours they were done. "Percy I don't think an advisor is needed for you. You know what you are doing."

Percy bowed. "Thanks but it is always good to have allies on your side who know what they are doing. I know you hate me but I am hoping we can be friends." Athena smiled the plan was starting to come together. "Of course I would love to be your friend. I don't hate you Percy it is your father I hate. He has done a lot of harm to me and my people. I thought you would be like him that is why I acted the way I have. For that I am sorry."

Percy nodded that he understood and forgave her. "Artemis is going to need you go and speak with her. If she needs anything come and find me." Athena flashed down to see how her sister was doing. She sees Apollo on the ground in massive amounts of pain. She finds Artemis and she is doing something she had not done in thousands of years. Artemis was crying and crying hard.

Athena advised the hunters to tie up Apollo. The hunters did not know what had happened or what had been said. All they knew was that Apollo made their mistress cry. So to them Apollo had to suffer. So they used some ropes that Athena was so nice to give them. These ropes would hold a god for a few days.

Athena warped her sister in a hug. This caused Artemis to squeeze tighter and to not let go. After about seven hours Artemis was done crying. She looked at Athena. "Why did you never tell me? I thought we were sisters and friends." Athena knew this was coming.

"Zeus promised to wipe out every one of my children even their children if they had any. I wanted to tell you. I tried to find ways for you to figure it out but nothing worked I am sorry." Artemis sighed. "I am not mad sis I am hurt very hurt. I need the pain to go away. The only way would be to tell him how I feel."

Athena smiled. "I will be there for you. I will tell him how I feel as well." The two made plans to speak with Percy and tell him the truth after the meeting. They had no idea how it would go. It could go either way and it scared them both to be honest.

End of chapter.

Sorry everyone I had a hard time with this one.


	4. Chapter 4

New chapter this chapter is the meeting

To myra: First of all thanks for putting a name as a guest. Yes it is rushed a bit I will do my best to slow it down a bit.

This chapter the meeting and Percy gets a daughter just wait and see.

I do not own Percy Jackson I never will own Percy Jackson this is for fun

Three days had gone by and the meeting was set for now. Many were confused as to what was going to happen. Some were scared about what might happen. Only Athena was not sacred or worried. That was due to the fact that she helped plan the meeting. She was going to enjoy watching the others reactions.

Hades came early to the meeting he was asked by Percy. Percy seeing him smiled. "I wish to ask what happened to my mother?" Hades looked at the King. "She is the cook at the palace. My wife heard how good she cooked. My wife gave her a challenge she met it and now she is the cook. She is happy and wished that I send you her best. She also asked me to tell you not to blame yourself. She hopes you will come and say hi to her at some point." Percy clapped the lord of death on the shoulder.

Hades knew it was meant as a thank you. After about an hour all the gods minor and major and guest had arrived. Percy looked at everyone. "Now first of all I made some food. A meeting should not start without some food. So everyone grab some food. Personally I am not awake without some caffeine so let us get to it."

After everyone had their fill Percy sat down. He did not like the throne Zeus had it was too ugly. He had not had time to change it. He would soon after the meeting. He sat on the floor and asked everyone else to do the same. All did it somewhat reluctantly. "Ok everyone the last three days I have been reading Zeus's journals and he was messed up. He let a lot of things go that I do not like. So things will change. Many will not like it but I don't care. I have talked over my ideals with Athena and she agrees."

Everyone was getting more nervous. Athena had tried to change things before that never went through and many of them scared the gods. Percy looked at them. "Artemis have you decided what your brother's punishment shall be. I am sorry I will not allow his children to be harmed. Anything else within reason is fair game. Before anyone ask. She knows what had happened. I am ashamed at you father and you Hades."

He took a pause. "Father you had many periods that you had no mortal children the same with you Hades. You could have told her. I would have thought father that you would want your son's death avenged." He shook his head and did not look at the reactions of his father or Hades. He really did not care.

Artemis bowed. "For the next five hundred years he is not to have any relations with any women. If he does I will see if she is pregnant if she is I will wait until she gives birth. Once she does I will kill her. Should my brother break this I get ten percent of his power after ten times he will become mortal. The woman will be kept in my camp and watched over by my hunters." Percy raised his hands and a flash of lightning was seen and it was done.

Apollo was furious. Percy did not care. "She is being far nicer then I would be. I would have drained you of your powers and made you mortal and then play a game of deadly hide and seek. So be quite. Your sister must still love you if she is being that nice." Percy said and he took a pause. The outburst was due to his anger being high.

"Artemis I know that you have been asking to make your Hunters into your daughters." With a flash of light it was done. "Thalia please tell Annabeth how the cabin should be. When she tries to make it better hit her upside the head." Thalia smirked she so hoped she got the chance to do that. "Thanks Percy." Many were horrified that she spoke with him so formally. Expect Athena, Artemis and Ares. Ares was laughing on the inside.

Artemis was just so happy that her wish had come true. She loved Percy even more now. She had to tell him more than ever now. She did not even have to ask it was done. She had to thank Athena for pleading her case. Later when she found out how little pleading was done she starred a make out session with Percy. She did not found out till three years later.

"That is one thing. Unless I tell you otherwise call me Percy and not king lord or any other title. It annoys me. I am just Percy that is all I ever want to be called. If you feel you have to be formal then call me Mr. Percy but that makes me feel odd. Anyway now on to the stuff none of you will like."

He took a pause. "Ares, Athena, Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Apollo after reviewing all that you have done I see nothing needs to be change for you. Hephaestus in a few days I need to speak with you about my armor. Apollo keep in mind your sisters punishment. I will not stop her at all. I will even aid her."

He took a pause. "Ares less war right now the Earth has seen a lot of war. Wait at least 50 years. Minor fights can occur but no full blown war please." Ares nodded and agreed with that. All the mentioned gods were thrilled about getting off the hook.

Percy took a pause. "Dionysus I know your father made you the director of Camp Half Blood. I am not sure what made him think that was a good idea. As of right now you are free form that task. Chiron will take over. A drunk leading a camp of teens who thought that was a good idea. " Dionysus was thrilled at this news. He ignored the insults and started to dance and cheer. Percy smiled. "Wait to drink until after the meeting please. After that I don't really care within reason."

Percy was having fun way more fun then he should have. He looked at the Goddess of Love. "Aphrodite you need to stop please. I understand that you are the Goddess of Love. I understand that you like messing with hero's but it is not cool. I had enough issues to deal with. Hiding my heart form you was a waste of time. Time I could have used to train. Less people could have died if you had not interfered." Percy said he then took a pause.

"So from now on no more interfering you can guide but let people pick who they want to fall in love with. No more telling Hera about who sleeps with whom." Aphrodite was shocked that he had figured it out. She vowed not to mess with him. She raised her hand. "No I will not tell you how I hid my heart form you." Percy said knowing what she was going to ask. He was never going to tell her that.

Percy looked at Demeter and Hestia. "You two have done very well keep doing what you are doing. Thalia I am going to give you more of your father's power. I can't give you his domains and titles." Thalia was happy as a beam of energy hit her. She felt more power flowing through her it was wonderful. She was very giddy.

Percy looked at the last two of the Big Three. He had his hand on his sword and some ice near him to protect him. No one could see it by the way. "Poseidon and Hades you will not like what I am about to say. You two have ruled for too long. It is time that others took your place. You can either step down quietly or you can fight and end up like Zeus. By the way Zeus will die in a few days. He still has some power and his mortal body can't handle it he will be dead in two days time at the most."

Hades sighed. "You are right it is time I step down and enjoy life. Who should take my place?" Percy smiled Hades was going along very well. "Unless you have someone better I suggest Nico." Hades put his hands on his son and started to transfer his power to him. Hades did not lose his power he sort of copied it and pasted it onto Nico. The only downside was Hades was not as strong as Nico. It is kind of like Hades was demigod and Nico was a God. Nico was now immortal like Percy and the King of the Underworld.

He was shocked but very happy. He could do what he thought was right. He would never attack Olympus as along as Percy ruled. If someone one else ruled he would attack and take over. He trusted Percy would be a good king.

Hades looked at his wife Persephone. "If you wish to leave you may. I am no longer the King of the Underworld. As such you no longer need to be my wife." Persephone was shocked so very shocked. "I need time to think about this. I did not like what you have done to me but I have come to love you." Hades smiled. "Take all the time you need. I will wait."

Poseidon was enraged. "I will not step down." Percy did not flinch at the anger. He had haerd worse the time he broke his mom's vase and lied that was scary. "Poseidon your actions during your reign prove to me you do not deserve the title. I am sorry but fresh leaders are needed. I have picked who will replace you. That is why I asked you to bring Triton. You can step down or fight."

Triton was surprised. "Why me we don't get along." Percy laughed. "We met for like five seconds. I understand why you hated me and it makes sense. My brother Tyson told me it was you the lead the forces along with him in the final battle. Typoon would have destroyed us if not for you. You showed me you care about your people and the world."

Poseidon blasted Percy when he was not looking. Well he tried to but failed. Percy had dodged without looking. He did it to add further insult to his father. He had no respect for his father. Poseidon fell to the ground in pain. You see you one god can only attack another god of the King of the Gods in a formal duel or in all out war. Since neither were the case an attack like that was unforgivable. A beam of blue energy shot form Poseidon and went towards Percy. Percy redirected it at Triton. Percy froze Poseidon in a block of ice.

"Triton I hope we can become friends and maybe brothers. I do not want to rule the seas that is your domain now. Rule wisely and all that stuff. Our father will be dead in a few days as well. Nico I want you to report to me the second they enter the underworld." Nico nodded that he would. Amphitrite smiled and bowed. "Thanks now what is my fate? I am a spoil of war. Hera got away with it by offering two of her daughters or step daughter. I have no daughters." Percy smiled. "What is it you want?" Amphitrite asked. "I want freedom and to be able to do as I wish. I wish to see the world to be honest. I hope to be a friend to you. I know I am not your mother and never will be like her but I would like to be a mother for you. Give you motherly advice and all that if you need it."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "I release you form the whole spoils of war thing and as long as you don't attack Olympus I don't care what you do. Follow all the laws and stuff and have a good life. Also thank you for not killing me. I would like that very much the mother thing." Percy looked at everyone. He was about to speak when he was tackled by a medium size wolf. This wolf was a dark red. It started to lick his checks so the others knew he was not in danger unless an immortally god can die from being licked to death.

Athena was amazed the wolf was beautiful. "You have a familiar Percy. This means you have your sacred animal." She said to her king and secret love. Percy started to pet the wolf and starts to talk to her. He figured out fast that she was a she. Her name was Scarlet. She sat down by Percy's side and put her head on his lap.

Percy laughed. "I never would have a thought about a wolf." Artemis laughed. "A wolf is loyal to its friends and family or pack. A wolf can fight well by itself or be deadly as a team. That is you Percy." Percy thought about it and agreed with her.

"Ok one last Goddess to deal with. Hera I am not going to do anything to you. You will keep your seat on the council but as stated before you are no longer the queen. This is you only warning. Cross the line even go near the line I will end you like I did your husband and my father. Athena and Artemis asked me to show you mercy that is why I have done nothing." Percy said to her. Hera was mad but she was not going to be stupid. She would wait and bide her time and stab Percy in the back.

Percy was no fool he knew Hera would try to stab him in the back. He would be ready for her. He wanted to take her powers now. Athena advised him to wait. Logic form Annabeth has saved him before so he figured the mother would be smarter than the daughter. He was right of course as he would find out in the thousands of years to come. So he would wait and bide his time.

They might be the off chance that she will change and be a good Goddess. He highly doubted that and so did Athena but he liked to give others second chances. Zeus and Posedian had already had them. As the king he could save them but he was not going to. He knew it was foolish to keep Hera in power but that was one of his flaws. "Now I am freeing Leto, and Calypso. Hermes go and inform them once the meeting is done. Now any comments or questions as time goes on things will change. This was the important part. I will let you know what will change every month."

He took another pause. "One last thing and I will let you go. My request that was denied is now an order. All children are to be claimed by their 12th birthday. Should they not be claimed the girls can be claimed by Artemis the boys can be claimed by Apollo." He took a pause.

"All children that have not been claimed are to be claimed within the next five days. Any child that is not claimed the same rules apply. Now be gone unless someone has anything to say."No one had any questions so Percy dismissed the meeting.

Hermes flew off to do the task he was ordered to do. Both were thrilled to be given their freedom. Dionysus went to get drunk and have a good time. He would go and find a party and crash it or subtle join in. If you were placing bets he would crash it. Percy did and won.

Percy got up. He was going to go to bed. It was around ten at night. The meeting had gone on all day and he was exhausted. Scarlet followed him. "So master are you going to sleep?" Percy smiled. "Yes and please don't call me master." Scarlet looked horrified.

"I need to call you that. What else could I call you?" Percy smiled. "Well I always wanted a sister so how about brother or just Percy." Scarlet started to get shy. "Can I call you daddy? I never had a daddy and you smell like a daddy and feel like one." Percy was in shock he was not expecting this at all. "Of course I always wanted a daughter." He said after thinking about it.

Scarlet started to lick his cheek once more. She was so happy that she had a daddy. She felt this pull a few days ago. Her friends said she was crazy for going. She ran over 200 miles in four days to make it. Using the mist she was able to hide until she made it to Mount Olympus. She was happy and knew she would be for a long time.

Thalia was young but she was smart enough to recognize love. She drew her knives and held them up. She charged lighting to them and faced the two goddess. "Hurt my brother and I will find away to hurt you more even if I die in the process. Don't tell him now he needs his rest."

Artemis should have been mad but she was more scared that her daughter figured it out. Thalia smirked. "It was not the hard to figure out mom. I don't want my brother hurt anymore. By the way we approve of him mom. He is the only man that has all of the Hunters respect."

Athena agreed that it was late and they would tell Percy the truth in the morning or in a couple of day they had not figured it out. Artemis flashed herself and Thalia to Central Park. The Hunters had felt a change come over them. It was subtle but they could feel it. "Girls I have great news. For thousands of year I have been trying to get all of you classified as my daughters. Well without even asking it has been done. Things will change." Artemis smiled as she said this.

"Should any of you wish to date it is ok. If it is a boy he must meet my approval first. If it s girl the same thing. Now one more note." Artemis was nervous. Thalia sensing it said. "Mom has fallen in love and she is going to attempt a relationship." All of the Hunters went into attack mode until Thalia smirking. "It is Percy. Athena will also be in a relationship with him. Mom and Athena are going to attempt it. As we all know it will not be easy."

At this news all the Hunters cheered. Artemis was shocked it seemed Percy was more popular amongst her daughters then she thought. "So just how often has Percy been here?" Thalia smiled. "After the rejection form her he was here a lot he kept hoping one of us would kill him by mistake or on purpose he really did not care. He actual hoped that you would find and kill him mom. He talked with a lot of us and earned are respect." A little girl about age seven who was actually seven came up. She was named Rose. She had long red hair and brown eyes.

She really liked Percy and had taken to calling him big brother. "Mommy I don't want big brother to be sad anymore. Please help him." Artemis smiled. "I will girls myself and Athena will." Thalia smiled. "Remember what I said. I will do it and he will fight it. He does not want to end up like his father and the other Gods. So he will fight it tooth and nail. Expect some kind of fight I do not know how hard he will fight that is all I know."

Thalia took a pause. Artemis sensing her daughter was not done yet waited. "Mom he may still be grieving. His mom was a wonderful person and someone he respected above all others. He had more respect for her then some of the others Gods. Her death is hurting him even if he does not admit it. To be honest I don't blame him I met Sally Jackson only once and she was amazing. If she lived Percy would have made her a goddess. Her death is a great lost to the world." Artemis promised her daughters that she would do her best and she would not give up. A few of the younger girls were looking forward to having a dad. The older ones did not care either way. Thalia found it funny Percy would be a better father then Zeus to her.

End of chapter.

I know you wanted the confession but the meeting needed its own chapter. Next chapter some talks. Athena removes a cruse she placed.


	5. Chapter 5

I have gotten a lot of positive review form this story I am so happy thanks to all of you.

I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND NEVER WELL.

Percy Jackson had woken up. It was a nice day and the day after the meeting. He saw Scarlet laying down by his bed. Her wanting to be his daughter he did not see coming at all. However he was not going to complain. He would have to take Scarlet to visit his mom and introduce her to her granddaughter. Scarlet got up when she smelted meat. She happily ate it. Percy smiled at the antics of his daughter.

"So Scarlet can you fight?" Scarlet finished her meat. It was really good and she had not eaten in a few days so she was hungry. She looked at her daddy.

"Yes daddy I can fight I am a pretty good fighter. I am fast and combined with my speed I can do a lot of damage quickly. I do not have a lot of power but I know where to aim to hurt." Percy smirked.

"That is good that is very good. Once you are done I wish to test your power in battle." So Scarlet went with her daddy to the training field and a mock battle was set up. Over all Scarlet was good. She could not land a hit on her father at all. He was too fast for her. However if she was fighting a mortal she would kill or at least injury badly enough that it did not matter. She also would do very well against a demigod.

The two then started to train and train very hard. By the end they were a little tired. Suddenly Scarlet started to growl and got into an attack stance. Looking up Percy sees Athena who was scared at the growling wolf. Percy started to pet Scarlet. "Don't worry she is a friend. I trust her." This caused Scarlet to relax. She then bowed.

"I am sorry for my rude actions. I had to make sure you were not a threat to daddy." She said to Athena. Athena was able to figure out pretty quickly what had occurred. Percy smiled at that glad he did not have to explain to her.

"So my friend what can I do for you?" Athena sighed since she was getting nervous. Something that worried Percy for Athena was never nervous.

"I need your permission to remove a curse that I placed on someone." Percy started to smile.

(A.N. what follows is my thoughts only. The whole Athena cursing Medusa thing makes no sense to me. This is my way of trying to get it to make sense.)

"So going to remove the curse form Medusa now?" Athena was shocked actually she was beyond shocked that she had been found out. Percy smiled once more. Athena's reaction only proved he was right.

"When I was young and before I discovered I was a demigod I read the story and it made no sense to me. To me you were always the one that was fair and right and cared about the ones that were apart of you. Medusa was loyal to you and you knew the truth it confused me." He had to take a pause.

"After I found out I was a demigod and I meet Annabeth and your other children I saw something. I saw that everything they did was done with purpose. So it got me thinking you must have cursed her to help her." Athena was still shocked she really had to tell him how she felt. Each day she was falling for him more and more.

"You are correct. I did curse her but I did it to protect her from your father. He would have just kept on going after her. My father never allowed me to remove the curse when I got you father to back off. Now that your father is gone I can free her. I plan on allowing her to keep her powers but she will be to turn them off. I will remove the snakes." Percy wrote out a scroll and handed it to Athena.

"When you are done give this to her to read. If you need help I advise taking females only. If you need help then call me." Scarlet the whole time was quite.

"Daddy how about I go with her it might help." Percy shrugged his shoulders. Athena gladly accepted the help form the wolf. She suspected that the wolf was powerful. So with a flash the two were on their way to the lair of Medusa. Athena protected Scarlet with her power. She figured it would be bad if she came back to Percy and told him his daughter was turned to stone. She was right.

They made a stop at Artemis's camp before going to Medusa's lair. Athena was not going to ask for help at first. However she knew it would be helpful. Artemis smiled seeing her sister.

"So sis are you going to remove the cruse and do you need some back up? In case she fights." Artemis asked. Athena smiled for you see she shared her reason's with Artemis and Artemis agreed.

"Yes I am going but I cannot ask you to send you daughters." Thalia smiled at this.

"It looks like I owe Percy five buck. He told me his thought. I thought he was wrong. By the way I am going with you. It should be fun." Artemis was concerned.

"Thalia it is not normal to think that fighting Medusa is fun." Thalia shrugged her shoulders.

"My best friend slash brother is the King of the Gods after beating the most power god and titian there was. This same best friend has two of the virgin goddess's in love with him. My other good friend is now the King of the Underworld. This is normal to me. Plus we fight monsters."

Scarlet looked at Thalia and started to sniff her. "It is nice to meet you aunty." Thalia laughed and started to pet her niece. Artemis was shocked.

"Ok Thalia you may go but come back." With a flash the three were off to battle Medusa. Medusa had reformed both actual and not. She was apart but became whole again and she changed. Since she reformed she had not turned anyone to stone. She had been feeling down. She was getting tired of it. All the hero's that have come to kill her and the reforming it was annoying.

After she was cursed she stayed away from the world. She did not want to turn anyone to stone. She wanted to be left alone. However word got around that an evil monster lived in the hills. A few people went to see what was going on. By mistake she turned them to stone.

She tried turning them back. She tried everything even praying to the gods begging them to turn the people back. Once word got out that the ones never came back heroes were sent. It was a large battle. She tried to reason with them but they would not listen to reason.

They trapped her against a wall and in a fit of rage she turned them into stone when they looked her in the eyes. Something changed she enjoyed it after that. After the heroes fell she started to turn more people to stone. After ten years she was killed for the first time. Once her body reformed she did it again.

Facing Percy Jackson and his friends something in her changed. She started to remember who she was and what she stood for. She looked at all the statues of her victims and the guilt was eating her causing her depression.

Just when she was getting lower and felt she could not get any lower in walks the one that cursed her. Also a red wolf and a young demigoddess that has the marking of Artemis's Lt Medusa knew these were not ones to mess with. She noticed the girl had her bow armed and ready to fire. She respected that. The girl had guts. The wolf was claim but watching very closely in case of an attack. Scarlet somehow had gotten a lot of knowledge. She did not know that Athena blessed her with her knowledge.

"So how can I help you? I got nothing left to lose. You already took everything from me." Athena was not expecting this. She was expecting an enraged woman not a depressed defeated person.

"I have come to remove the curse." She said.

"Ok that is nice but why wait for so long? Why curse me in the first place? " Medusa asked not really caring what the answer was. She was going through the motions of it all. Not thing mattered anymore.

Athena sighed. "I know it does not look like this. However I did it to protect you from Poseidon. I could have easily taken you to a safe place but he would have kept going after you. Until he got you or you took your life."

Medusa was starting to feel emotion once more. It was annoyance mixed with a little rage.

"Once more why wait this long?"

Athena was clam but she was hurting. "Poseidon promised the second I removed the curse he would go after you. He taunted me with it. Poseidon is no longer a threat." She then explained what had happened. She then started to chant and after a good few minutes the curse was removed.

The snakes in Medusa's hair were gone replaced with long curly blonde hair. Her eyes were a deep green. In other words she was beautiful in so many ways. It was understandable why many desired her. Athena smiled she handed her the scroll Percy asked her to hand over.

"You have immortally and your powers. You can turn them on and off as you wish. You can also target which parts you wish to turn to stone. So you can only turn the feet if you wish. The scroll is form Percy." Medusa opened it and read it. She smiled and requested that Athena call Percy. In flash Percy was there.

Medusa bowed. "I accept the offer my King. It will give my purpose." Percy smiled at that.

"Good I am glad now first thing do not call me king. Second I am sorry of my father's actions. On that note your first task is to make sure my father and Zeus die. Turn them to stone and smash them to pieces if you must. Zeus will be closer to death. These are there locations. Anyone else that does not have my sign with them you may turn to stone. Once confirmed contact me if failed contact me."

He then showed her his sign. It was a wolf's print with a sword in the middle. The wolf print was blue. Medusa smiled and went off to do just that. Athena and Thalia were in shock. Scarlet was looking for her daddy to pet her. This he gladly did. Athena was about to ask a question. Percy however sensed this.

"I did it to help her bury the ghost of her past. This way she can be freed from it and she can be a better friend. As to what I offered her it is simple. I offered her to lead a special force that seeks to avenge wrong doings. It is crazy I will not deny that but I think it will work. I also am allowing her within reason to pick who ever she wants on her team. It will be like the Fury's only they will only target certain wrong doers. " Athena smiled at this. It was a good idea so very good and so very simple.

"Percy myself and Artemis wish to speak to you about a topic. Can we come in an hour?" Percy smiled.

"Sure I am going to grab a bite to eat. I did not feel like eating this morning now I wish I had eaten. Actual why not join me. I am going to make some blue pancakes." Athena agreed to that. Percy placed his hand on Scarlet and popped away. Athena was a little confused by the blue pancakes. Thalia smiled.

"It was something his mom did. Her ex husband told her blue food did not exist so she set out to find a lot. She made everything blue. I had the pancakes they were very good. It felt nice to get them from her. Nico is lucky that he has her as a cook. The pancakes have a magic all their own. It is hard to describe unless you taste them. "

Athena placed her hand on Thalia's shoulder before popping away. Artemis was very happy to hear that it went well and that her daughter was unharmed. The two go to see Percy and confess to him. They had no idea what would happen and were scared about it.

They arrive at his home to hear him singing to himself. Both thought since he was so good at it. Just how many talents does he have? Percy looked up form cooking and smiled at his friends being there. He served them the food. When they saw the blue pancakes they were a little freaked out.

Scarlet was a little confused to. She had asked her daddy why the food was blue. She was a more powerful wolf so unlike most canines she was not color blind. Percy explained the story to her. Scarlet remembered it and the food smelt good so she started to eat.

She was blown away by how good it was. She loved it every single bite of it. Artemis and Athena figured why not it could not be bad and if it was bad they would deal with it later. Both took their first bite slowly and with a lot of caution. However once both took the bite their eyes lit up. They then started to dig in and eat at a pace that was not befitting a goddess.

Percy was laughing at this. This reaction was the same every time someone had tired the blue food. The two goddess look embarrassed but Percy waved it off. He made more seeing as the two were happy and wanted more. After they had each eaten 5 large stacks they four went to the living room.

"So what can I do for you two?" Percy asked his two friends. He noticed they were nervous and that worried him. He never knew these two to be nervous expect the whole Medusa thing. So to put them at ease he placed a hand on their shoulders to relax them.

Artemis felt her nervousness and fear go down. She called up all the courage she had before looking Percy in the eyes.

"Percy I know you are not going to believe me. I need to say it and I ask that you do not stop me. Athena has something to say after me so please listen." Percy nodded that he would. He promised that he would and the two knew he never went back on a promise he made. Not now not ever. Artemis took a deep breath.

"Percy I have fallen in love with you. It started when you first helped me against Atlas. You were kind and brave. You knew the only way to get everyone out alive was by putting yourself in danger. You took the world form me which put you within striking range. Yet you did it anyway. I love you."

Percy needless to say but the author will say it anyway because it is fun was stunned he did not see that coming. Now to be fair to Percy no one would have seen it coming minus the few that have been mentioned in the story that saw it coming plus the loyal reader to this tale. However nothing prepared Percy for what happened next.

"Percy at first I hated you as you already know. However once I got to know you and watch you. I started to fall in love with you as well. You are loyal and powerful. You give your all in everything that you do. I love you. We both want to be your wives and share you." Once more it is not needed to be said but the author shall say it anyone. Percy was stunned.

It took a good few minutes before his brain registered what was said. The two most powerful of the virgin goddess were in love with him. Both wanted to marry him. He knew that both were being honest and that was very important. He was able to think after a few moments.

"I never saw that coming. The truth is I like both of you and may even love you. I don't know what to do. I really need to speak to my mother and sister. I just done know what to do I am confused. " Both were happy he did not outright reject them. That was a plus in their book.

"Go speak to your mom and my daughter." Artemis said as she smiled. Athena agreed with that statement only adding that the two would wait. Both left after a hug form Percy. All three admitted the hug felt nice. He kissed both on the cheek letting them know he was not going to outright reject them or their feelings. Athena and Artemis went to report to the Hunters what had occurred. Thalia was happy by it.

"Good that means it might occur. His mom will help him see the truth. I will then help him see the truth." Both Artemis and Athena smiled at this knowing they had confessed and where happy to hear Percy felt something akin to love towards them.

End of chapter. Next chapter Sally meets her granddaughter or grand wolf and gives advice only a mother can. Thalia gives advice only a big sister or little sister since Percy is older before he stopped aging. Not by much but it works in my story.


	6. Chapter 6

First I wish to thank all 117 followers as of April 7, 2014

I do not own Percy Jackson and never will. I own my mind that created this story. I have one crazy mind.

Another Random human: Yes things are peaceful. However if you noticed Percy is building his forces right now. Medusa was a part of that. If you read my stories I enjoy drama. So while things are peaceful now they may not stay that way. They will end happy but there will be drama.

Scarlet had heard everything that was said between her daddy and the two pretty ladies as she thought of them and called them in her head. She understood that her daddy had two that loved him. That meant to her she could have two mommies. She would be happy. She had a mommy but she was killed. So she wondered what it would be like to have one again. She often wondered what having parents would be like. Her parents had died when she was young.

Scarlet may act like she is big and older however she is young. Scarlet is a magical wolf and is 25 years old as a magical wolf. However in human years she is only 5 years old. So she was young but very powerful. Having a mom would be cool.

Percy made a call to the underworld and asked if he could visit and during the visit if you could speak with his mom. He also asked if he could bring Scarlet. Nico's answer was somewhere along the lines of don't be stupid of course Percy could. Percy told him he would be over in a bit. Nico went to inform Sally about the guest he was going to have.

He did not tell Sally about Scarlet yet. Hades was still in the underworld. He was teaching his son the way to run the underworld. He was going to enjoy that conversation. He was laughing.

"So Hades what has you laughing so much?" Sally asked. She was told of all the changes. She was told her son was now the King of the Gods. She was proud of her son. She was told about who was destroyed. She really did not care too much about Poseidon. The only thing she liked about him was that he gave her Percy.

"Your son has a slight issue that he needs help with." Hades said. Nico backed away and called up a wall of darkness to protect him. When Sally heard those words she started to go into over protective mother mode. Hades was now getting scared and that was saying something if the former god of the underworld was scared then it was scary. Hades now understood why his brother took interest in Sally.

"It is nothing bad I swear." This made her feel a little better. She wanted to know so she asked. Since both Hades and Nico were scared of her they drew straws to see who would tell. Hades lost and started cursing.

"Both Artemis and Athena love him and want to marry him and he is confused by it." Hades said. Hades knew since Thalia told Nico and Nico told his father. Now Hades was unsure how Sally would react. Many different thoughts were going through his head. However what occurred he did not see coming. Sally was laughing.

"My son is even more special than I thought if he could get two of the virgin goddess's to fall in love with him. So he needs my advice. I will help him. I get to have grandkids. If only I could hold them."

Both Nico and Hades sweet dropped at this. They both silently laughed and could not wait to see the reaction when Sally met Scarlet. Hades raised his hands and shot a beam at Sally. To answer the question he knew was going to be asked.

"I made it so that you can hold the living. That is all I can do. So when he has children you can hold them." Sally smiled and thanked Hades for his kindness. Percy did tell her that Hades may have been annoying and the most dangerous of the big three but Percy admitted that Hades had more honor then both of his brothers put together. Sadly that was not saying much since Zeus and Poseidon had none at all.

Sally went to make the food. It was blue food which was her specialty. Hades was a little freaked out by it at first. However he took one bite and was hooked. Nico had the blue food when Sally was alive. So he was happy that Sally was his chef.

A few hours later Percy and Scarlet came to the underworld. Scarlet was a little scared but she was with her daddy so she knew she was safe. Nico and Percy just chatted about stuff. Zeus and Poseidon were still in the land of the living. That worried Percy a little bit but he had some plans for when they attacked him. He also knew they would die soon. Medusa would not fail that was why he sent her.

Sally came out and hugged her son. Percy was really happy to feel that he could hug his mother. He thanked Hades which caused Hades to smile. Percy admitted that this smile was not a creepy one. His life had changed since he foolish challenged Zeus as the King of the Gods.

Sally just noticed the red wolf that was close to her son. The wolf was watching everyone and everything. Sally looked at her son.  
"So who is this beautiful wolf?" She had to ask. She was not ready for the answer. Nothing could have prepared her. Nico and Hades hid behind a table and covered their ears. They may have been gods but sometimes loud sounds were painful.

"Mom this is Scarlet she is my partner if you will. She is my daughter since she sees me as her father." Sally's mind stopped for a second. She shrugged her shoulders and started to pet her granddaughter. She did not care that her first grandchild was a wolf. It made perfect sense.

"Well it is nice to meet you Scarlet. I am your grandmother." Scarlet started to lick Sally happy that she now had a grandmother. Nico sent Percy and Sally away so they could talk. Scarlet followed them. Scarlet was in a great mood happy that she had been accepted by her grandmother.

"So my son I hear you are having lady troubles." Percy was at first confused by how his mother knew. He guessed Hades told so he made a mental note to get back at Hades. Hades at that time started to shiver. Percy sighed.

"Yeah mom I am not sure what to feel can you please help me?"

"Of course my son now take it from the top you feel something so start there." Sally said to her son.

"Well they are both amazing and wonderful. Both are smart, powerful and beautiful. It is not right having two wives. I know it is not a trick but I don't know." Percy said and ended with a sigh. They got to Sally's room and sat down. Scarlet put her head on her daddy's lap. Sally had been thinking about it since she was told that morning. So she had an answer for her son.

"Percy I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is follow your heart. If you want my honest thought I will give it to you. You need only ask." Percy nodded that he wanted her thoughts. So Sally told him.

"All I can say is this they love you and you may love them. Give it a chance. You can have the family you wanted. I know what Annabeth did but do not let her ruin a relationship. She let you go she is the fool not you. Also I heard you have someone willing to act as a mother to you Amphitrite ask her if you are still confused or go have spar with Thalia." Sally was the one that helped Percy get on with his life.

Percy thought about it his mom was right but he was still unsure. It still felt wrong. So he hugged his mom and left to go and spar with Thalia. A good spar always relaxed him. Scarlet licked her grandmother's check.

The two said their goodbyes and left to the land of the living. They appeared in Artemis camp. Artemis was not there at this time. Thalia greeted him. She could tell her brother was in deep thought. Before she could speak he drew Riptide.

"I need a spar to help me think." Thalia smirked at that. She drew her spear and Argus.

"So your sister kicking your butt will help you." Percy smiled back at her and started to trade insults with her. The other hunters were sitting around watching. They all rolled their eyes and wondered why Percy and Thalia could not just say hello.

Artemis had come back. Percy and Thalia were in pre battle mode meaning nothing but the battle ahead was important to them. Scarlet went over to Artemis and sat down next to the Moon Goddess. Percy and Thalia charged each other.

It was a gruesome battle and showed why the Titan's forces feared these two. Neither fighter was giving any ground. After about an hour Thalia goes for a strike. However Percy saw it coming and blocked it with his sword. He then chops her spear in half and knocked her shield off and had his sword at her throat. Seeing as she had no other choice she surrounded.

"That did not work last time." Percy said.

"I know but I was hoping it was an off day for you. By the way have you figured out what you are going to do? I know you mom gave you advice but here is mine. Do not let her win. Show her that you do not need her. She needed you." Thalia said. She then hugged her brother.

"Yes I have. Artemis and Athena may I speak with you both in a few hours. I wish to make dinner for you both. I have to go speak with Chiron and then get clean." Athena had been called so she had seen the fight. Both agreed to the meeting. Both left to go and get ready.

It was painful for both them on so many levels but they went to Aphrodite. She advised them not to change at all themselves. As Goddess they could change their appearance any time they wished. The Goddess of Love pointed out that Percy falls in love with natural beauty. She told them that if they felt some changed was needed some eyeliner to highlight their eyes was best.

Her thought was her sister eye's were what made them the most beautiful. Percy agreed with her on that topic. Something he did not admit until he married both Artemis and Athena. Actually he always agreed but he did not tell the Goddess of Love she was right until then. (Spoiler alert) Percy and Scarlet were at Camp Half Blood.

Scarlet was looking around. This was the place where her daddy spent a lot of time at. The two were walking to the Big House. Percy ran into someone he did not want to. He ran into Annabeth. Scarlet did not like her. She had a good smell but also a little bit of a bad smell. It was confusing to the wolf. Annabeth seeing the wolf draws her knife. Scarlet starts to growl.

Percy tried to get her to relax she did only reluctantly. Scarlet did not like this one. She could tell that Annabeth was related to Athena. She could tell by the smell but she did not like Annabeth. Annabeth greeted her friend with a hug. She tried to prolong the hug but he would not have that. He was going to move on from her.

He introduced her to Scarlet. Scarlet was still on edge around her. The trio made it to Chrion and he usually would embrace Percy in a hug but not this time. Percy sighed and did it anyway.

"I may be the King but you are my friend and like a father to me so I will not have you acting like you usually do with the other gods. Now I am placing you in charge of running the camp. I will stop by form time to time to check on the progress." Chiron smiled and after that the group just chatted.

An hour later Percy got up to leave.

"Sorry to go but I have a date in a couple of hours I need to go and get ready." Annabeth's heart broke even further at hearing that. She wanted to know with whom. She figured he would not tell her so she did not ask. Scarlet started to growl and growl loudly. She now remembered why Annabeth made her feel on edge.

It was when Scarlet was a pup. She was out with her mom. Her dad had died. Her mom and Scarlet were just walking when they felt a cage crash on to them. Her mom pushed Scarlet out of the way. Once that occurred her mom feel to the ground. The cage was lined with a poison that was slowly sapping her strength.

Scarlet hide in the bushes and watched as a blond haired girl came by and saw her mom who was dead at this point. The girl muttered that the wolf was no good and just left the dead wolf there to rot. Scarlet went to her mom and tired to get her to wake up. It did not work. Scarlet then found some family friends that raised her. The girl was Annabeth. She spoke to her daddy.

"She killed my mom and did not even bury her or do anything to her. I understand the need to survive but you did nothing with my mom's body." Percy looked at Annabeth and shock his head.

"Do not come near us. You killed without reason." Percy and Scarlet popped away leaving a very confused Annabeth behind. Annabeth at the time was young and was on her own. So she did not see what she had done wrong. Chrion did.

"Look Annabeth Scarlet is a magical wolf. They are smarter and stronger and can fight. They understand more then they let on. She understands that you needed to survive so killing her mom she accepts. However what she finds insulting is that you did not even use her mother's body for anything. You just left it there." Annabeth understood and set out to try and make up for it.

Scarlet was happy now that she was away from Annabeth. She helped her daddy get ready for his date. Percy set about to make the food. He did not know that the night would be one of his best and the start of his happy immortal life.

End chapter.

Scarlet's actions are important for later in the story. . Something like that could have happened.

The date will be next chapter. It should have its own place of honor. I am sorry for taking so long. My muse is giving me a hard time. Also three days ago I was told by the director of my program at my university nicely that I should go to another program. It was said nicely but it still hurts to be told subtle I am not good enough.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Percy Jackson.

Another Random Human: He will not find out about the Romans. I have not read that series so I am not comfortable with using it. At this point the Romans do not exist in this story.

Robo: Scarlet understands that Annabeth was young. She accepts that. She does not accept that her mother's body was never even touched. So Scarlet feels her mother died for no reason. I am also a Percy/Annabeth fan. This paring was a challenge.

Myra: That is a good idea with Scarlet. I will keep that in mind.

Percy was making food. It was hard to pick what to make since he did not know what Athena and Artemis liked to eat. He guessed that Artemis usually ate what was ever around in the forest or form hunting so he guessed that she would be happy with a home cooked meal. Athena he had no idea what she would like to eat not a clue not even a guess.

His mom taught him to cook when he was younger. It was something he was good at and excelled at. The cooking was something that allowed the mother and son to bond and grow closer together. Percy was a master chef at this point in his life.

He did not know what Athena and Artemis liked so he would make something his mom always made no matter what it always impressed people. He was going to make pasta different types of pasta. He also made garlic bread and a Greek salad. (Yes I know last one lame.)

(Myra this is for you. I thought about it and it is perfect.)

Percy had been wondering something for the past couple of days. Scarlet would want to go with him wherever he went. Using the mist could help but he figured she would not want to always do that. So he wondered if it was possible to make it so she could transform into a human any time she wished. He had figured something out but he needed Scarlet to want to do it. So he explained his thoughts to Scarlet.

Scarlet thought about it and she really liked that idea. So she agreed to do it. Percy waved his hands and muttered a spell. It caused Scarlet to fall into a deep sleep. She would wake up in a one to three days and she would be able to transform then at least that is what Percy hoped for. Percy gently picked up his daughter and carried her to his room. He put her down on the bed and covered her. He then left the room to finish the preparations for his date. He considered it a date which is why he called it a date.

He hears a knock on the door and opens it up and his breath is taken away. Artemis and Athena were dressed the same each was wearing a dress that fit her nicely. Artemis had a brown one. It was like a tree in color some spots of green were on it and various places on the dress. Artemis was also older looking she was not in her maiden form she looked to be in her 20ties the same as Athena. Athena her dress was blue. Both had some eye shadow highlighting their eyes. Athena's were gray and Artemis's were silver. Percy had one thought and that was beautiful.

Artemis and Athena were looking at him. He was wearing clothes that highlighted all the muscles he had gained form fighting monsters and the intense training he went through. Over all the two had one thought and that was handsome very handsome.

Percy invited them in and Artemis asked where Scarlet was for she really liked the wolf. Wolves were her allies during her hunts before she formed the hunters wolves were her greatest friends. Percy told them what had occurred and Athena was impressed with the planning behind it. All three of them started to wonder what Scarlet would look like when she was transformed as a human.

Percy told Athena what had happened with Annabeth. Athena wanted to speak to her daughter the speaking would most likely be violent in nature very violent. Percy however pointed out that Annabeth already knew what she did and nothing would change it. Scarlet's mother would still be dead. He said he would let Scarlet deal with Annabeth.

He also explained Scarlet's view of how she was not upset about her mother being killed it was the fact that her mother's body was not even used. Scarlet form a young age accepted that death was a part of life you could not change it.

Percy served the dinner he had made. Artemis and Athena were in awe at the amount of food Percy had. The table was a special one. With a few taps it could grow and expand to hold as many people as needed. Right now it was small enough for three people to eat at in an intimate setting. Artemis and Athena were on either side of Percy.

Conversation was Percy asking Artemis and Athena more about themselves. In turn Artemis and Athena asked more about him. They thought they knew a lot about him however as they had learned that last few days he was very unpredictable and they really knew little about him.

So back and forth the three talked and traded stories. Some of them were funny like the time Percy turned his hair pink. He had some hair dye but he thought it was shampoo. He learned that his mom was a trickster when she wanted to be. Some stories were sad like when Athena had to watch her children die or when Artemis watched one of her hunters die and neither could do a thing about it.

Some stories were heartwarming like the first time Percy made the blue pancakes all on his own. It was for mother's day and he did not light the house on fire. After about three hours they went to the living room. It had a couch that could be transformed if it was needed it that same way with the table in the dinning room.

There was also a TV which could be turned to any station on earth even HBO. (Sorry had to do it.) The room itself was large and had white walls with lightning bolts and clouds and other sky themed pictures like birds and planes. It had no order what so ever.

Percy did not like it at all so he was going to change it. He was going to change it soon. First he had to deal with his throne and before that his armor and weapons. He also had no idea what he wanted to do with the wall. So his first plan was the paint over it.

Sitting on the couch were Artemis and Athena. Percy was standing and he was starting to get nervous. Now Athena and Artemis that last few years had seen a strong Percy one that was not afraid of anything with the expectation of letting done the ones that were important to him. So for them to see Percy this nervous it made them a little nervous.

"I have been thinking about what was said last night." He started his voice was low but as each word was spoken it got louder and more confident. He was nervous but when he started to talk he knew that he did not need to be nervous at all.

"I know that I have done stupid things in my life so many stupid things that many books can be written about them." He said and it caused all three to laugh softly. (Sorry had to put that in)

"However if I were to reject you then I would be doing without a doubt the stupidest thing I or anyone has ever done." He said which caused a small smile to appear on the face of the Goddess of Wisdom and the Goddess of the Moon. They were starting to feel a little bit of hope but they would wait and not jump yet.

"The truth is I like both of you. I may even love you but I do not know. I know nothing about love and romance. So what I am saying and hoping for is a chance to see if anything can come of a relationship. I do not like the idea of two wives and I know I can as the King but we can worry about that should it come down to it." He said.

He then gently kissed Artemis. Artemis felt great joy and a great spark. She gladly kissed him back. It was her first kiss in thousands of years. In her mind it was even better than any kiss that Orion gave her. She did not want the kiss to stop. Sadly after a few minutes it had to stop.

After Percy kissed Artemis he kissed Athena. Athena also felt a great spark and great joy. Unlike her sister this was her first kiss. In a small apart of her mind she wondered why she waited this long to get her first kiss. However that was overshadowed by the joy and pleasures the kiss was giving her.

Both were happy not just by the kiss but by his words. They knew that he was still against the two wife idea. However they also knew that given time they could get him warmed up to the idea and that was good enough for them. Since they were immortal that had all the time they needed to get him use to and liking the idea of two wives.

For now they would be happy. They put their heads on his shoulders. Both fell asleep with a huge smile on their faces. Percy liked this feeling he knew he could get use to it. He did not like the idea of having two wives it just seemed wrong having two girlfriends also seemed wrong.

He did not know what to do. He did not want to end up like his father and the other gods. He wanted to remain faithful. He figured he would cross that bridge when the time came. If he found out he did love both Artemis and Athena then he would marry them both. If not then he would cross that bridge when the time came. For now he was going enjoy holding both his girlfriends as they rested on him.

End of chapter.

I got that out fast. Not sure how that happened. Anyway I hope everyone had a great Easter who par takes in it and I hope for my Jewish friends they enjoy the last few days of Passover.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Percy Jackson and I never will. This is for fun and the fact that I have no life what so ever which by the way I would think was clear that I have no life.

Myra: If you recall Athena's children all spring form her head and in the mythology I have never seen her married or in a relationship with anyone. Artemis was in a relationship with Orion I had to translate the story form Latin so I know. I took a lot of guess work. Yes with the mist idea and Scarlet I was aiming for the idea that she would look like a dog.

Unknown Guest: No I was not aiming for Rose from Titanic. It is one of my favorite movies but I was not aiming for that.

Percy woke up and felt two weights on his chest. Somehow in the middle of the night Artemis and Athena had moved their heads to his chest. He looked down and saw Artemis and Athena resting peacefully on him. He started to panic at first until he remembered what had occurred last night. He also noticed that there was a mess of red hair and looking down he sees a little girl about age five or six or seven. He guessed that it was Scarlet.

Percy was very bad at judging ages. One reason was he grew up with his mom and she taught him the rule never ask a lady her age and never guess. If you are forced to guess make her at least ten years younger. (My mom says the same thing to me and my grandmother still has not forgiven me over 12 years later.) Two he still recalled the time he first met Artemis. They had a good laugh about that last night.

He was right it was Scarlet for she had woken up in the middle of the night. She went into the living room and saw her daddy and the two pretty ladies or aunties as she would call them for now anyway. The two pretty ladies had their heads on her daddy's chest. She climbed onto her daddy's lap and snuggled into him and fell asleep. It was very comfortable something Artemis and Athena agreed with. Scarlet did not even bother to see what she looked like. She did not even notice she was on two legs instead of four.

After a short time the three on Percy woke up. Artemis felt wonderful after waking up. She had not slept that well in many years. Now this was due to Orion and the fact that her bed was a cot or the ground which after a while gets uncomfortable even for the Goddess of the Hunt.

Athena did have a comfortable bed to sleep in but sleep was not always easy for her. She would usually just sum it up as being worried for her children or her mind working and thinking too much. However waking up next to Percy she could not fight the truth any longer. She was lonely and waking up next to someone was wonderful for her.

Athena knew she was lonely she always knew. She was the Goddess of Wisdom among many things so she knew the truth. However she chose to deny the truth and fight it instead. It was not the best idea but it helped. She knew she missed someone like a life partner. Thankfully Percy removed all old oaths that were made like Athena and Artemis being virgins. Athena was confused why she was forced to make the oath. Not really forced but very close to it. (More later)

Percy felt happy surrounded by a strange feeling one he could not understand fully. It felt like the emotion he had with his mom but it was different he knew it was love but past that he did not know anymore. He thought he was in love with Annabeth after all. Scarlet woke up and noticed that she was a human she saw in a mirror she had her hair and eye color. Her hair was long going down to her back.

Somehow she was in a night dress. The gang got up and Percy made breakfast for everyone. It was requested that he make blue pancakes. He smiled and made them and they were devoured. Percy was going to get his armor done today.

Artemis not wanting Scarlet to go to Hephaestus offered to take her. Percy agreed and Scarlet went along with it. Percy had been thinking about his armor and weapons. He needed to ask Artemis a question. He drew Riptide.

"Since you knew Zoe the best would she want me to use her sword as my weapon? I do not wish to dishonor since I have a great amount of respect for her and she was a friend towards the end." Artemis nodded that she understood before she answered.

"She saw you as a friend and a brother. So I think she would be happy that you used it and honored." Athena understood his reasoning behind his words so she offered this advice.

"I would have a back up weapon or a few just in case." Percy agreed that it made sense. So with a hug from his daughter and a kiss from his girlfriends Percy left to go see the God of the forge and get some armor. Artemis flashed Scarlet and herself to her camp. All her daughters thought Scarlet was joining them. Thalia however smiled and hugged Scarlet.

"Did you think I would not recognize you my favorite niece?" Scarlet smiled and laughed with Thalia at the fact that everyone missed it was her. Thalia gave Scarlet a bow and helped her practice shooting it.

She then turned on her mom and asked for details of what happened. Artemis was a little freaked out by this so Artemis told all of her daughters what had happened however at the end she had to make something clear.

"It is not certain at all we still have a lot of work." She said. At this Thalia smiled and then smirked a very creepy smirk.

"You two will be married to him mom for he does love you both. On the surface it is not strong but he does love you. He would not be dating you two if he did not feel anything. I know it will happen just not when."

The next few hours the girls all trained and fought. Scarlet had beaten all the other hunters expect the six or seven older girls including her aunt. Scarlet only viewed Thalia as an aunt right now. Artemis the whole time was watching and was amazed by it. Scarlet was very powerful and she was not to be messed with.

After the time ended Percy flashed in and he had many arrows aimed at him. They all lowered them when they saw it was just Percy. Percy laughed at the actions of the hunters he was tackled by his daughter with a hug. Percy did not have any armor on and the answer when asked was he would save it for when it was needed.

He hinted that his armor used his powers and made them stronger but also allowed him to fight better. It also made him look scary and he did not wish to scare people yet. He showed a very ugly bracelet and said it was his armor. He kissed Artemis and left with Scarlet. He had not spent a day with her yet. Since it was only early afternoon he took Scarlet and they had a father daughter day or afternoon.

They spent it at the beach which was there favorite spot. Scarlet would often sit on the beach after her mother died. It for some reason would claim her. Many people mostly the women though it was cute that Percy was spending time with his daughter. No one approached them since the picture was too cute.

Scarlet had fallen asleep on her daddy's lap. Percy just sat there when he was approached by someone. He smiled before speaking.

"Hello mom by the way that still feels odd that you want to be a mom to me. I would figure you would want to blast me." He smiles at Amphitrite the former Queen of the Ocean. She seats down next to him and smiles.

"Well to be honest I have been watching you your whole life. I have done it with all of his children that he had with mortal women. Of all of them you are the one the intrigued me. You were and are so different from him. All I can guess is you got more of your mother's personality. I wish I could have met her she was a wonderful person." She smiled.

"Yeah but I am becoming like him." Percy said which caused Amphitrite to smile more like smirk before she said.

"You dating two goddess's does not make you like your father. Artemis and Athena were not hiding their emotions expect form you I guess. You have loyalty your father did not and never did. Even if you marry them both you will still not be like your father. You are nothing like him the only thing you have in common with him is your eyes." She said to her son.

"Why am I afraid of that? Why am I afraid in general?" Percy asked.

"It is who you are you are a loyal person so the idea of more than one girlfriend is not right. You are afraid that it might make you become like your father and be disloyal. You are scared that Artemis and Athena might do something similar to Annabeth."Amphitrite said to her son.

"I highly doubt that Artemis or Athena will do what Annabeth did and I know that they love you. I am sure you were told this but I will say it again give them a chance and take them on a date. I can watch Scarlet for you if you like."

Percy smiled and started to make plans he sent out a message to Artemis and Athena asking them out on a date. He planned on it being the three of them and then he would do individual date at later times. Both agreed to the date tomorrow. Percy thanks his new mom and left to get ready. Scarlet was still asleep so Percy put her in bed.

She now had her own room that Percy made for her after he got his armor. It had a small bed and a dresser and a closet full of cloths. It was not decorated since he was unsure how Scarlet would want it to be decorated. He was planning on letting her design it however she wanted it to be designed within reason. He was giving a message form Medusa that Zeus was dead. Percy called Nico and it was confirmed that Zeus was indeed dead.

Nico prevented Zeus form ever being reborn. Medusa said that Poseidon was not dead yet. He was close but Medusa wanted to enjoy punishing him some more. Percy agreed and told her as long as he was dead afterwards then that was ok with him. He also asked that no mortal was scared for life by her actions.

Percy had made Medusa a minor goddess she was the minor goddess of revenge and punishment. She had to create a team of warriors they were going to be like the Hunters of Artemis expect they were to hunt down wrong doers in the mortal world. Medusa was not going to go down a dark path.

Her group would not arrest the targets. No they would all die and they would target rapist, child abusers of all types and the lowest of the low like spoken before the targets would die no second chances. However they were not going to hunt down everyone no they were going only do the worst ones or any that the other gods put forth.

Percy got ready for bed and then went to bed dreaming of the next day.

End of chapter

I know it is short but this was a filler and it showed more the relationship with his step mom. Next chapter is the first date and a former foe wish's to join his cause.


	9. Chapter 9

I read the reviews for the last chapter and I am happy to see so much positive feedback. I got a comment about how it was wish Zoe would come back. I will not bring people back that have died. So I am sorry.

Also it was mentioned about Medusa and her group being like the hunters. They are not they are going to be like the furies which in mythology are creatures that seek revenge for those that have been wronged.

I do not own Percy Jackson and never will not even in my dreams.

Scarlet woke up and noticed that her daddy was not near her. She remembered falling asleep on his lap yesterday. She sees that she is on a bed and should have panicked but she could smell her daddy and she could smell the food he was making. She loved being a wolf since she could smell if her family members were nearby.

It was hard for her over the years since her mother's death. That was what she missed most about her mother besides her kind smile and eyes. She missed her mom's scent for it always relaxed her and it meant she was safe. She hoped when her daddy married she could have a mommy again. That was why she called Percy daddy since his scent made her feel safe like her father's and mother's use to.

After getting food she was told she would be staying with Aunty Thalia and Amphitrite. Scarlet was really happy to hear that she had another grandmother now. Thalia wanted to be there since she was one of the few that Scarlet trusted and liked to be honest. Plus Thalia liked the little wolf girl and enjoyed spending time with her.

Percy flashed Scarlet to a beach and waiting was Thalia and all the hunters and Amphitrite. All the hunters wanted to be with and spend time with their adopted sister. Artemis was also waiting she was dressed vary casually in long skirt and a t shirt. The skirt was brown and the t shirt was green. With a hug from his daughter Artemis and Percy flashed to pick up Athena.

After Percy and Artemis left Thalia pulled out a necklace she had kept hidden for many years. She felt it brought her luck. It had claws the claws a wolf would have. She takes it off and puts it around Scarlet's neck.

"Mom told me what Annabeth did to your mom. I am sorry to say I was with her at the time. I took your mom's claws and have used them. I think they should be given to you. Your mom's claws have brought me strength and luck." Scarlet was crying she ran and hugged Thalia.

"I am not upset that mom was killed I was upset that she died in vain at least she protected you even in death."

Athena was also wearing a long causally skirt it was gray and a t shirt that was also grey. Percy had with him a picnic basket. He took a hand form each of his girlfriends and flashed them. They were in a forest near his old apartment. The one he used to live in with his mom and Gabe.

They were in a small clearing that was surrounded on all sides by trees. In the middle of the clearing was a pond it was simple yet beautiful at the same time. Percy use to come here to relax and to get away from everything for awhile.

"I hope this spot is ok. I found it when I was younger. Whenever my step father was annoying me I would come here. I felt safe here. Plus it is just beautiful." Athena and Artemis had to agree for it was a very beautiful spot.

So Percy took out the food he had made. Athena and Artemis thanked him and commented on how good he was at cooking. Percy smiled.

"Thank you but my mom was a better cook." Now neither Artemis or Athena knew anything about Sally Jackson so they asked Percy to tell them about her.

"Well she was my rock for the longest time. I knew that no matter what at least she was there to help me. I miss her so very much but at least she is happy." He smiled and both knew that he was still hurting but both knew he would be ok in the end.

"Why not name a daughter after her?" Athena said.

"That is a good idea but I also want to name a daughter Zoe since she was a great friend. Also maybe Bianca since she was a friend as well." Percy said and it caused Artemis to smile for she could tell he was being sincere about that.

The three enjoyed their food afterwards Artemis and Athena rested their heads on his shoulder. The three just sat there talking and debating about various theories or life. After an hour had gone by a roar was heard.

"Of course it is him less than a month after I killed him the second time." Percy muttered to himself but his girlfriends heard him loud and clear. Stepping into the clearing wearing full battle armor and carrying a large double side axe was the first monster Percy ever fought and killed. It was the Minotaur. (Not sure if that was the weapon always imagined the Minotaur like that.)

All three immortal beings got into attack stance. The Minotaur removed his ax and placed it on the ground in front of him. He then did something neither of the immortal beings saw coming. He bowed and started to speak in the human tongue.

"I come and ask to serve you Lord Percy Jackson." Percy knew it was not a trick he could tell. He had learned to read people over the years.

"Ok I know believing you is crazy but I have done many crazy things in my life so I am willing to give you a chance. However I wish to know what is your reason behind this choice." Percy asked.

"We are brothers for starters Poseidon sent a bull to impregnate Midas's wife after Poseidon was angered. Plus you are powerful you killed me the first time with no battle training the second time I was stronger yet you still killed me. Now you are a god and the king of the gods. So fighting you now would be very stupid." He said.

"That makes sense and it is good strategy. So I will agree. However make one wrong move and I will destroy you and see to it that you can never reform again. By that way what is your real name?" Percy asked his brother it actually made sense in a twisted sort of way. It was cool to have a brother that could crush many with his axe. Tyson could also do that so having two brothers was cool. The only problem with Tyson was he was too loyal to their father.

"I am Norm at least that is what I like to be called a TV show I cannot recall which one had an episode with that. I liked it for it was very funny." Norm said. Percy raised his hands and hit Norm. Percy's symbol appeared on his armor and his shoulder. This way everyone would know that Norm was on his side. (Can anyone tell me which show that is referencing? Winner gets to pick something I have to write in the story. First one to do it is the winner)

"Ok Norm here is what I want you to do. For now you will patrol the woods in New York and kept track of monsters. See if any wish to join, also kill any others and protect the mortals. Also report back to me of anything unusual. I fear something big is coming."

"I also hated our father which is why I fought against him. Now that he is almost dead if not dead I do not have to fight against him. I am tired of killing humans. At first it was fun at first I did not know better I was young and thought it was a game. When I grew up it was too late. I wish to atone for all the lives I ended."

Norm bowed and set out to do what his brother asked. The whole time Artemis and Athena were in shock. The love and respect they had for Percy just went up. He was able to turn one of the most powerful monsters one that had tried to kill him twice to his side. He had the power it was amazing. That was one reason why Athena suggested he did not destroy Hera right away she figured he could change her. After all he was able to earn her heart and the heart of her sister.

"So I have a new brother who happens to be a very powerful monster and hates our father as much as I do. Wow so strange o well on to more important matters." He pulled both of his girlfriends into a hug and they put their heads on his shoulder once more.

Sadly everyone had to go since it was getting dark. Percy liked the necklace on his daughter's neck and was happy to hear she had something form her mother. He hugged his sister and she understood what he was saying. Percy was never one for complex emotions but his gesture was there. He asked Artemis on a date and made plans for Athena in two days. It was to be the first of the solo dates.

The next morning was the first of many meetings among the big three or the new big three. So Percy, Triton and Nico were all together near the beach. Percy updated them on the things that had occurred. Both were shocked about Norm and then both started to laugh.

"Ok guys how is life as one of the big three?" Percy asked.  
"Well the ocean is awesome and it was easy to assume control. Everyone consider me the real leader and not father. So I have had no problems. It still feels unreal." Triton said.

"It is freaky being surrounded by dead people but also cool. I think I need a few more weeks to get use to being the King of the Underworld." Nice told his friends.

"I never would have thought that I would be the one with this much power. It is scary in so many ways but I think I can do it." Percy said to his friends.

More discussion on the state of the world was done until it shifted to personal lives. By personally lives I mean the other two making fun of Percy for having two girlfriends. He took it all in good stead until he casually asked Nico this.

"So when are you going to ask Thalia on a date you are allowed to all you have to do is ask Artemis for permission. She may or may not hurt you. It depends on her mood." Nico's face went a bright shade of red which caused everyone to laugh.

"It was not that hard to figure it out my friend. I saw you looking at her. I think Artemis knows but I would suggest not hurting Thalia or else well you would have to deal with me Artemis and Thalia's sisters or and Scarlet since Thalia is her favorite aunt." Nico paled at this.

"So Triton I am sure you have a lady friend you had your eye on. Have you told her?" Percy asked his brother and friend.

"Yes I asked her on a date tonight and am planning on making her my queen. I hope she accepts." Triton told them with some worry in his voice. Percy put his hand on his shoulder.

"I am not an expert when it comes to romance but follow your heart. It sounds like you two have been through a lot together so just relax. If she rejects you it will hurt but find someone else. I know that is harsh but it is her lost not yours." That made Triton really happy. He was glad that he was becoming friends with his half brother.

All three left after another hour. Percy had to get ready for his date with Artemis. If he was honest he was nervous o so very nervous. This was his first date while first solo date. Artemis told him that she wanted to go to this restaurant she had been hearing about. So he did not have to cook but he was still nervous.

Scarlet was helping her daddy get ready for his date. She was helping him get dressed. Athena was going to watch Scarlet and Athena was nervous about that. She had never watched children before. She sadly never raised any of her demi god children.

Zeus had forbidden it he promised to make things difficult for her if she did. Artemis was getting ready for her date. It was her first solo date with Percy and she was happy yet nervous about it. She had heard about this restaurant that she had wanted to go to. Percy agreed to take her to it. She laughed when she found out Athena offered to watch Scarlet.

Athena was many thinks but taking care of children was not her strong suit. She loved her sister but Athena was not that great with kids not for a lack of trying. She was never able to be with her kids so she could not relate to kids. She loved her kids but had a hard time showing it. Athena hoped that if she married Percy that would change.

Artemis was with her daughters and they were helping her get ready. All had ideals it was funny in so many ways. Thalia shot down all the ideals with these words.

"He will love you know matter what you look like. Look that way that makes you most comfortable just don't look like a little girl that will cause many issues. What you look like now mom is all you need to be. Nothing more if you must dress up some eye shadow to highlight your eyes."

So Artemis took her daughters advice and put on a little eye shadow and some lip stick, both of which were silver. Percy had just finished getting ready when Athena flashed in. Percy gave her a kiss a longer than normal kiss and thanked her for watching Scarlet.

Percy flashed down to pick up Artemis. He was taken a back by her beauty. She was wearing a silver dress that went to her knees and the little make up she wore stunned him. He greeted her with a long and loving kiss.

"You look so very beautiful I do not know how you do it." Artemis was blushing form the praise and form his looks. He wore a button up shirt and a nice pair of pants. The pants were tan and the shirt was green to match his eyes.

"I could say the same about you. You look so very handsome."

"Ok you two go and have fun. Percy bring mom back by 11 o clock." Thaila said teasing her brother slash friend.

End of chapter.

The date will have its own chapter. Then after will be Athena's turn. Then a time skip and then the all important question of course there will be some drama.

'


End file.
